


Shorts

by doesntworkonwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesntworkonwood/pseuds/doesntworkonwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of very short, unrelated drabbles<br/>2. Digg, I need you to tell Felicity that I... Oh she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I meant it

Everything had gone back to normal. They were friends and they were partners, as they had always been. 

But there were moments. Moments that Oliver would have to remind himself that he couldn't think too much about. Moments that Oliver tried to get out his head, but couldn't. He savoured them, locking them up in box in his mind, only to be brought back, when he was alone and in the dead of night. 

She touched him. Friendly touches, a brush of an arm, an pat on the shoulder. Barely there, barely felt, but every time his breath would hitch, and he'd lose focus for a minute, and she'd have to call his name to bring him back. 

She smiled at him. Sure, she smiled at everyone, but it still made him feel special. Made his heart beat faster. Every time he got to watch the bright lipstick spreading into that proud grin.

She still babbled. She always had, always would, and it was one of his favourite of her traits. And he was glad, for every word that came out of her mouth, every sound her voice made was a sound ingrained into his mind.

Sometimes, after a truly grating mission, she'd hug him. Press her body to his, and he never wanted to let her go. 

But he had to. They were friends and they were partners, and anything more would mean he'd break her. And it was better, it was safer, to hide away all of the feelings, the what ifs. To hide all of the dreams, and pretend the smiles and longing looks were in existent. 

Everything would have changed if he said it. 

"I meant it."


	2. Oh she knows

It was a trap.

They'd had eyes on the warehouse for days. They had a plan. 

There was four men on patrol outside, but Oliver could easily bypass them when they switched every three hours. There were two men waiting outside Wickham's private room, but they were clumsy and didn't seem as though they had any training. They'd be easily taken out. 

It was a simple in and out. He'd get in, scare the living daylights out of Wickham, and get out. It shouldn't have taken him longer than twenty minutes. 

He'd told Felicity to go home early, they'd done this so many time before and she was looking tired. They didn't need her just for one night. How much he regretted that decision. 

"This is a trap." Oliver looked up at the man pressing the gun into his head. Brody Wickham looked like a typical rich thief. Suit, slicked back hair and a yellow grin. 

"You can't honestly believe I wouldn't have prepared for a visit from The Arrow. I've seen your work, I know how you operate. I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd attempt to come for me. I prepared." He gestured to the fifteen or so men that were instrumental in getting to his knees. 

"Oliver, what's going on?" Diggle's deep voice came from Oliver's left ear.

"It's trap. I'm surrounded."

Brody looked confused for a second, before his mouth stretched. "Talking to a friend? I knew you had help. You should hurry up though, finish your conversation before I kill you."

"I'm on my way Oliver, hold them off for as long as possible."

Oliver closed his eyes. "Digg..."

"I'm coming Oliver."

"If I don't come back, tell Felicity..." He took a deep breath. "Tell her I..."

"You can tell her yourself, you'll be fine, I'm almost there." 

"Digg, I need you to tell Felicity that I... Oh she knows."

And then he attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So over on tumblr, I saw ohmypreciousgirl talking about how she wants Ten/Rose s02 for Oliver/Felicity s03, and I love this scene in DW so much I decided to sort of replicate it.

**Author's Note:**

> So these are just drabbles that I'll post as and when I write them. Sorry they're so short :D


End file.
